I Open at the Close
by WhitePhoenixTail
Summary: An ordinary girl leading an ordinary life. But everything changed on the day that she died. Now she is dragged into another world and another life. One where Harry Potter sleeps down the hall, and she needs to help stop a world wide massacre. Will she and her new family be able to pull it off? Only time will tell.
1. End Of The Beginning

**CHAPTER ONE: End of the Beginning**

I'm driving down the road headed towards my little brothers school to pick him up, when I see the giant pillar of smoke. I pull into the parking lot, automatically start my search for my brother Kyle among the people who had gotten out. After what feels like forever, Kyle is nowhere to be seen.

One of the students calls out to me and yells, "Kyle is still inside!"

Upon hearing this I whip around to face the building. I'm not even thinking of the dangers as I run as fast as I can towards the school entrance and ducking under the Firefighters restraining arms. I enter the building pulling my bandanna down from hair to cover my nose and mouth, and crouching down.

"Kyle! Kyle where are you!" I scream as I'm jogging around the school.

As I'm passing the one of classrooms, I hear a series of coughs and moans. I rush towards the source of the sounds, and find five students struggling to stay conscious and make it towards the exit. Among the five, I find Kyle trying to get the others to stand up and walk. But really I'm just relieved that he's still breathing.

"Elle help!" Kyle yells out in desperation.

I rush over and drag one of Kyle's friends to his feet, while Kyle and another of his friends does the same with the last two on the floor. It takes us about four to five minutes to reach the main hall. After what feels like hours we finally find the exit. We make a break for the doors, but just as step into the sunlight, I hear a body falling to the floor behind me. The boy who has been leaning on me tries to turnaround and go back inside for his friend. It take me telling him that I'll go and get his friend for the boy not to plow me over.

I hand him off, and I turn and run back inside. When I reach the spot where I heard the person fall, I see that it's my brother.

"Kyle wake up! Kyle!"

Kyle moans but other than that he doesn't respond. I pick him up and head towards the sun light for the open doors. I stop and look up and see that the ceiling is about to collapse. I do the only thing that comes to mind first. I grab Kyle by the back of his shirt with one hand, and his belt with the other, and throw him through the open doors. I jump as far as I can as the ceiling comes down, then everything goes black.

llllllllllll

I come to in void. The only thing in here other than myself, is 13 other people. I walk up to the nearest person to me, who is this guy dressed in a Firefighters uniform.

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" I ask the man.

"I don't know, I just..." he looks at me with a shock and awe look, "Elle?!"

"Justin?!" I say while a huge smile break over my face.

"Yeah it's good to see you," We both go in for a hug and about ten seconds later both take a step back. "So what's the last thing you remember?"

"The ceiling collapsing on top of me." I reply, "what about you?"

"My mask breaking and smoke invades my lungs, then being engulfed in flames." Justin says with a thoughtful expression.

The 14 of us mill around and get to know each other. We are there for what feels like an eternity. We're all trying to figure out what exactly happened and why we're here.

"I see that you've all been introduced."

We all wipe around to find this goth looking woman standing calmly behind us, with an amused look on her face.

"Hello, my name is Teleute." This, Teleute says with a smile.

"Um, excuse me, but where are we? What are we doing here?" The woman, Christine I believe is her name, asks.

"An excellent question. I'm glad you asked." Teleute replies,"you see, I am the head death of another universe. Now in general, myself and my colleagues, are prohibited from interfering directly with the living. 20 years from now, a huge catastrophe will hit the Earth and everything in a three light year radius. The various governments and heroes will not be able to with stand the strain and the punishment that these battles will put them through.

"You 14 you perished in the fire, are the chosen few to be reborn on Earth in my universe. You will be given special abilities to battle the coming darkness, and save the galaxy."

"So how is this going to work?" The man in front of me asks, earning a small smile from Teleute

"You will be reborn on my Earth, you will grow and learn how to control your powers. You will also have all of your memories from your life on your Earth. When you turn 19 years old, you must go and find the man who will guide you on your next step in the journey."

"How will we find this man, and when we do how will we know that it's him?" Justin asks.

"You will find him either on his island which is named after him, or you will find him, fighting along side a league of heroes. And his name, is Black." Teleute finishes, smiling at the mainly confused looks on our faces. Me on the other hand am the only one who isn't completely confused.

She's looking at all of us, like she's waiting for one of us to volunteer to go first. I take a deep breath, trying to muster up the courage to step forward, when Justin steps forward and says,"Guess I'll go first."

Teleute nods and smiles. Justin steps forward, and with the sound like a whip cracking, he's gone. She looks back us, and I step forward myself. With another crack my surroundings disappear.

lllllllllll

I come to, and it feels like I'm completely covered in jello that's gone bad. After the nasty stuff has been washed off, I'm handed off to someone. I open my eyes and look up to see a smiling blurry face. The only thing I can make out of his face is that he has emerald green eyes and wild, unruly jet black hair. My first thought of my new dad is, that I have a good idea of who he is, and if I'm right, then this is going to be awesome.

My, dad, I guess, turns and hands me over to my mom. I can't see who she is until she's holding me. When she is, my face breaks into a smile, and I just start laughing. Because I'm looking into the face of non other than, Supergirl, Kara El Kent. This, is going to be, AWESOME!

I think the worst part about being a baby and retaining all of my memories, sucks. First of all, I have to rely on other people to change my, diaper. And then there is the breast feeding, which is the weirdest thing of all. First chance I get, I'm using the toilet


	2. The early days

**Chapter two: The early days**

After what feels like forever, we're finally leaving the hospital wing. Mom, I guess, is carrying me to where Mom, Dad and I are living. Dad is walking beside us and guiding the way.

"Mia? Mia look over here." Mom says, trying to get my attention.

I have to tear my eye away from the architecture. 'So this is Black Castle.' I tear my eyes away from my surroundings and look up at my mom. She has a huge smile on her face as she looks down at me. Mom starts to make silly faces at me, at first I give her a confused look then, I start to smile and laugh, because well, the faces are rather ridiculous.

I'm rather annoyed that I have no control over my motor skills, other wise my head would be turning in every direction, trying to look at everything from the smooth arches, to the details of the wood work. It's like Hotel Transylvania 2.5.

"Here we are." Dad says as he opens a pair of mahogany double doors.

Our living quarters are a modest size and as expected are beautiful. What I didn't expect, or I did I was just distracted by the beautiful building, was the welcoming party. My first thought was, 'Holy crap! Is that Superman? He looks just like Tom Welling!'. After the initional shock, and congratulations go around, the embarrassing stares as my new parents introduce me to everyone.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our daughter, Mia." Dad says to everyone in the room.

At this I give them a huge toothless grin. Which makes them all laugh. Clark is the first one to approach us, curtsies of one Lois Lane.

"Clark, no hard feelings?" Dad asks.

Clark doesn't say anything for a moment, at which dad raises an eyebrow. Lois gives him a good solid poke to his kidneys, forcing out the reply,"Yeah. No hard feelings."

Nearly the whole room let out the breathe that everyone had been holding.

After that rather uncomfortable situation between Dad and Clark, the party goes off without a hitch. The Batman and Wonder Women made and appearance, and I got to say, they look exhausted. Not surprising there, they also have a baby. There's just something about their son, Jason, thats familiar.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

It's been almost two months since my parents brought me back from the hospital. I'm in the play pen, and I was able to get some paper and crayons in there with me. I figured out a way to keep a diary of sorts. It looks like just a bunch of dots on the page, when it's really a detailed entry of the day or week, depending on the on the day or week. Right now I'm writing about today so far, when the door opens and Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, and Wonder Woman, aka Princess Diana.

Mom and Dad are talking to them about the decrease of crime in the last year. Diana puts her and Bruce's son Jason into the play pen. Jason and I sit there for a moment just looking at each other. There's a kind of maturity and intelligence in his eyes that you don't see in a two and a half month old baby.

Jason and I kick it off almost immediately. Almost.

After the awkward moment between the two of us, Jason looks at the paper that is sitting in front of me. He studies it for a second or two, before I grab the page away. Jason grabs a piece of paper and a crayon for himself, and begins to gab at the page with the crayon. To the untrained eye it looked like just a bunch of dots, kind, of, like, my, paper...

Jason slides the paper over to me. When I see what is written, I go all bug eyed. "If you can read this, then you know who I am. And you know that I know who you are."

I stare in disbelief for a few seconds, then I grab the paper that he had written on and write one word, "Justin?"

He looks at the paper, then he looks up at me with a smile on his face. We then go into an in depth conversation, and just catching up for the rest of the day. At some point our moms come in to feed us and change our diapers. Both are mortifying, and if I wasn't a baby, and if I didn't have a purpose here, then I would go on a hunger strike.


End file.
